Picture perfect
by supastar45
Summary: Alex Rider is on his most challenging assignment yet and it seems like if the bad guys and the modeling don't kill him, his partners will. Why is that?
1. Chapter 1

AN: YEAH! My first Alex Rider fic! I will admit the main reason I started reading that series is because Alex is HOT! But it's a good series so here's my first story on it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Alex Rider series sadly. But I do own Tiana.

Alex walks into a room with a long table and a flat screen TV. There is a man in one chair with gray eyes, gray hair, a gray suit, and a gray expression on his face. He is Alan blunt. There is a woman with chocolate skin black hair and brown eyes in a black suit with an expressionless face. She is Ms. Jones. There is a boy who walks into the room who is fifteen with blonde hair and big brown eyes wearing a green T-shirt and blue jeans. His name is Alex Rider and all three of these people work at a bank in London.

But this is no ordinary bank. In fact it is not a bank at all, that is just a cover. It is really the headquarters for MI6, a secret government agency. And although Alex is only fourteen, he walks in and sits before the two previously mentioned people ready to receive his mission. Finally Blunt broke the silence and spoke in a gray voice. 'Good morning Alex. Today we will have you on an assignment with two partners. One will meet you at the hotel and the other should be here momentarily.' Alex looked at him confused.

'So what's the actual mission?' Ms. Jones spoke and just like her face her voice was expressionless. 'We will explain it to you both when she gets here so that we don't have to repeat anything.' Alex understood. The less they had to speak the details of the mission the less chance they had of being over heard. Suddenly the door opened and Alex's eyes widened.

The girl who walked in had waist length blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She had too many curves for Alex to count and she was at least a D cup although she was very slim. She had on a simple black halter, blood red skinny jeans and black boots. But none of this is why Alex's eyes got wide. The girl took one look at him. At first her eyes widened but then they narrowed. Blunt decided that would be a good time to introduce them to each other. 'Alex, meet Tiana number one assassin. Tiana, meet Alex number one spy.'

Alex ducked as Tiana threw a knife at his head. As Tiana spoke to Blunt she still looked at Alex. 'Yeah, we've met. I am not working with him.' Ms. Jones sighed. Tiana could be so stubborn at times. This is why they had prepared for this ahead of time. 'Tiana you don't have to accept the mission. However if you don't accept it, these photos might accidently make their way to the paparazzi. Imagine what would be said then about the number one singer /model in the US and UK.'

Ms. Jones gave her a manila folder and Tiana looked at the pictures inside before glaring at the two adults. 'How the hell did you get these pictures?' Alex looked in confusion between the three people and he finally turned to Blunt and asked 'What was in the folder.' Blunt looked over at Alex who had just asked. 'They were pictures of her-'

'Don't answer that!' Everyone looked over at Tiana who had just yelled. But Ms. Jones looked closer. There was more than anger in her eyes there was… fear? Suddenly Ms. Jones got a thought and she looked back and forth between the two teens before turning to Tiana. 'He wouldn't happen to be the…' Tiana understood and looked away before nodding her head yes. Ms. Jones pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger before asking her next question. 'And he has no clue does he?' Tiana finally looked at Ms. Jones before answering. 'No he doesn't know.'

Alex and Blunt were still confused by the discussion between the two females. Finally Tiana sat down across from Alex and after one last hostile glare sent his way, she turned to blunt and spoke. 'So what is the assignment?' Blunt looked between the two briefly trying to figure out what was going on between them before he dismissed it and answered. 'We need you two to become a celebrity couple. For this you will both be models. It seems celebrity model couples have been disappearing all over the world and we need you two to figure out why.'

Tiana and Alex looked like their eyes were about to fall out of their heads. Finally Alex spoke although his voice was slightly shaky. 'Y-You want us to become a couple! I can't do that she'll slaughter me!' For emphasis Alex pointed to the knife that was still in the wall where Alex's head had been moments before Tiana had thrown the knife at him. Blunt didn't seem concerned and his tone was the same gray one as he replied.

'She won't hurt you. What's in that folder is too important to her.' Alex and Tiana looked at the folder and Tiana picked it up and handed it to Blunt. 'This gets incinerated as soon as I'm done with the mission Blunt.' Blunt nodded and took the folder, handing it to Ms. Jones so she could go put it wherever they put the blackmail. Blunt continued with the details of the mission after the door was reclosed. 'There will be a red carpet event tonight. You two are to be there to be announced as the new couple. should both report to the top floor of the Leicester Square hotel so Alex can meet his new manager. He already has the technology for you from Smithers.' They both nodded and walked out of the meeting.

Once they were outside of the room, Tiana smashed Alex against a wall and glared at him as she spoke. 'If I could kill you now I would. You're just lucky they have those photos.' Tiana practically threw Alex down and she walked off as if nothing had ever happened.

Xxx

When the two teens arrived at the hotel, Tiana led them to the front desk. The only thing of her appearance that had changed was a pair of oversized sunglasses that hid her face. The sunglasses prevented anyone from being able to tell who she was. Alex however had changed into a white button up shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. Tiana looked up at the man at the desk with a closed mouth smile and her glasses still on. 'Hi sir we need our room keys we're in the EWOW suite.' The man looked at his computer then back at Tiana with an amused expression.

'And do you have the money to pay for that suite? Do you need to go get mommy and daddy or do I need to give you a hammer so you can crack opens your piggy bank?' The man obviously thought they couldn't afford this place. Tiana seemed unfazed as she reached in her pocket to get her wallet and pulled out a credit card. She handed it to the man.

'See if this is enough to cover it.' The man swiped the card and pushed a few buttons to see how much was on it. Alex stared as the man turned paper white and held onto the counter for support while Tiana just cleaned her nails. His eyes were ten times wider and his Alex was afraid his jaw might drop off if he kept it open like that. The man called over two bellhops to take both teen's luggage and the man behind the counter gave Tiana back her card. Tiana smirked at the man as she grabbed the two cards in his hand. 'I thought that might be enough. There is a man that will be staying with us when he gets here make sure you call to let us know.' Alex and Tiana walked to the elevator to go up to their room. When they were in there Alex turned to Tiana. 'How much money was on that card?' She gave a small laugh but didn't answer.

Finally they got to the EWOW suite. It was amazing and beautiful but then again it was the best suite in the hotel. Alex went to a room where his luggage was already waiting for him. Alex was thinking over the day's events. Tiana. He hadn't seen her in a year, ever since that party… Alex shook his head. He couldn't be thinking about that right now. Alex decided instead he would take a shower really quick. Big mistake.

As it turned out, Tiana had the same idea only she beat him to it. When Alex got to the bathroom and opened the door he froze. Tiana was in the bathroom with a very tiny towel on her body and her back to him. She dropped the towel and stepped towards the bathtub that was filled with water. Alex was at war with himself trying to keep his eyes off of her butt or breasts as she stepped into the bath and sunk down. She gave a low moan and closed her eyes as she leaned back. Then she said something with her eyes still closed. She spoke softly but Alex heard her.

'Alex if you don't get out of this bathroom in the next ten seconds, I will drown you in this water. 5…' Alex was gone by the time she said five and Tiana smirked at nothing before leaning back a bit more and dozing off lightly. Alex was blushing red as he sat on his bed trying to think about anything but what he just saw. The phone rang and he picked it up, forcing his voice to be normal as he said hello. The man who replied on the other end was the man at the desk from earlier.

'Sir, the gentleman that will be staying with you is here. Should I send him up?' Alex said yes and hung up the phone. Moments later a man did come up and Alex looked up before doing a double take of the man in front of him. The one that he had thought was dead from a previous mission. The man smiled down at him. 'Hey Alex how's it going?' Finally Alex got his voice back. 'Ash?'

Xxx

Tiana began to think while she was in her bath. She couldn't believe it was already a year since everything happened between her and Alex. And there he was again and now she had to date him. Tiana scowled at the thought of it but then shook her head knowing there was nothing she could do about it. As long as Jones and Blunt had that folder of pictures she would continue the mission. Tiana sighed and stood from the bathtub to grab her towel and dry off. She put on a purple dress with gold bands that would go just under her chest. She put on her gold ballet shoes and walked out of the room.

When she walked into the dining room she saw Alex conversing with- 'Ash? Hey! The last time I saw you was in Jamaica!' Tiana gave Ash a quick hug and then looked over at Alex. 'What's wrong with him?' Alex decided he would answer this one himself as he glared at his godfather. 'Oh nothing. It's just the man that I thought had betrayed me and then died is sitting here in front of me!' Ash gave a sad sigh before explaining.

'Alex I had a secret assignment to get close to Major Winston Hu. I had to pretend to switch sides. Once I had all the information I needed, I was supposed to "die." I wasn't allowed to tell anyone Alex. Not even you. 'Alex's features softened slightly but it was clear he was still upset. Tiana looked up at Ash with a confused glance. 'You know Alex?' Ash nodded his head yes.

'We worked together on an assignment. Plus he is my godson. How do you know him?' Both teens tensed at the question and refused to meet each other's eye. Finally Ash changed the subject. 'Ok Alex time to do your shopping.' Alex looked up at him in confusion and Ash explained. 'You are going to be a celebrity model which means you need to dress like one. In other word, all designer clothes which we will be buying for you including a suit to wear to tonight's event. But before we go, a few things I must give you all.' Ash handed Alex a backpack and Tiana a clutch. The clutch was small and navy blue with silver on the top. He then gave Tiana a dress bag. Alex's had a note that he picked up and read out loud.

_Dear Alex and Tiana,_

_Ah so the two teens are working together now! Splendid! Well I have the gadgets that you may or may not need for this mission. The first two I will start with are Tiana's dress and clutch. The clutch has three small knives hidden in the false bottom. Small I know but you should be able to do plenty with them. The dress is bullet proof and there are also a few additions to your suitcase that are also bullet proof as well just in case. Alex a few of the clothes in your suitcase will serve the same function._

_Alex your Backpack may also come in handy. If you pull the straps then the backpack will become a parachute. Please do not activate it without need it is such a hassle to pack it back up and I would hate for you to have to go through the trouble. Also in one of the pockets is a pair of sunglasses. These glasses can see through anything so as to see say a concealed weapon. Just put them on and tap the side twice and that turns them on and off._

_Inside your clutch and suitcase Tiana you will find the rest of your gadgets. The silver earrings will improve your hearing and will allow you to hear anything at up to one thousand feet away. The lipstick can act as a tracking device if it is place on anything or anyone. Just use the compact and it will show you where the lipstick stain is. You will have contacts that shall serve the same purpose as the sunglasses that Alex has. There is a bottle of pills that will dissolve in any liquid and will cause anyone who drinks it once dissolved to pass out. The last thing I have given you I have had it delivered from the dealer ship along with the driver. In the glove department you will find three loaded guns. The car is a red and black 2012 Chevrolet Corvette Z06. (AN: my FAVORITE car!)_

_Anyways, onto you Alex. Sorry no guns for you as usual. However there is a bottle of water in your bag. Anyone who drinks it will faint automatically. If you use it with the pills from Tiana the affects will be instant. However if used separately, it will take two minutes. You will find a comb in your bag as well. Please do not use it to comb your hair the tips are razor sharp and may be used to cut something. If you comb your hair, you could die from it cutting into your skull. There is an iPhone that has the numbers of all possibly needed people but it can also be used for more than that. If you go to the games section and select Tetris and wait five seconds it will turn into a smoke bomb. If you pick Sudoku and wait five seconds it will be knock out gas. In either case I suggest you get it away from you once it has been activated and do so rather quickly. I usually do not condone smoking but the cigarettes in your bag are for smoke signals so I shall make this the only exception. Lastly you will also find your fake driver's license in your bag. The seat on your vehicle can also be used as a flotation device. The motorcycle is a 2012 blue Motus mst._

_Why can't all the agents be like you two? It's more fun to make stuff for you two! Oh well, I'll manage for now. Be good you two and good luck in your modeling careers. By the way, this message will self-destruct five seconds after reading this line. Tata!_

Alex threw up the message and it burst into flames leaving nothing behind in its place. Alex looked over at Tiana. 'Should we go get the clothes?' Tiana nodded and grabbed her check book before they all left, Tiana driving them in her new car which she really liked. Ash, Alex and Tiana went to almost every store they could think of that might have the posh clothes Alex would now require.

Finally they were back home and it was time to go to the event. Alex and Tiana would go as the models of course and Ash would be posing as Alex's manager. They left to get ready and first ready was Alex and Ash. Ash was dressed simply. A pair of brown slacks a red shirt a blue silk tie and he was done. Alex's outfit was a bit fancier. He had on a silk suit with the jacket on his arm. The shirt was blue and the tie was black. Now all they had to do was wait for Tiana. While waiting Ash turned to Alex. 'So why does it seem Tiana doesn't like you very much?' Alex blushed at the memory and Ash gave a look of concern as he looked miserable as he sighed before looking back up at Ash to respond to the question. 'I hurt her really badly once. I did it to protect her.'

'Could've fooled me.' Both turned to the door to see Tiana in a dark blue dress with crisscross straps and silver high heels. She was wearing the earrings from Smithers and her clutch probably had the makeup inside of it along with the pills. Alex could barely see them but still noticed the contacts in Tiana's eyes. Ash looked up to her. 'What did Alex do to make you so mad at him?' Tiana looked down for a moment and when she looked back up she gave a glare to Alex. 'If you touch me tonight for any reason besides pictures for the paparazzi, I will put you in a hospital Alex. Got it?' She walked off leaving the two boys to follow her. Ash couldn't help but wonder about what had upset Tiana so bad that Alex had done.

AN: First Alex Rider fic! Woo hoo! Thank you to all of you who read and review because you are awesome. If you don't know who Alex Rider is then you might want to read those books by Anthony Horowitz, one of my favorite authors!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Yay I finally got to this! Chapter 7 of up for adoption is up! Progress! Maybe I'll even finish all my stories before starting a new one this time… don't count on it though.

Tiana and Alex sat in Tiana's new car. Both were dead silent and while Tiana looked out the window, Alex looked at her. They were in the back and Ash was in the front with a screen between the two parts so anything said wouldn't be heard by Ash. Finally Alex couldn't take it anymore and spoke. 'I'm sorry.' Tiana rolled her eyes, still facing the window. Alex looked away muttering 'I said I was sorry.' Finally Tiana looked over at him.

'Sorry doesn't even begin to make up for all you've done Alex.' Alex turned to face her. He was getting slightly mad himself.

'What do you want me to do!? You won't let me talk to you about it and you get mad at me every five minutes! The only reason I did it in the first place was-'Alex stopped and Tiana was looking at him with narrowed eyes.

'I'm listening.' Tiana said. Alex thought back to what happened that night, trying his best to think of a way to explain it.

(Flashback)

Alex woke up to see Tiana using his chest as a pillow. He traced circles across her bare back. He couldn't believe it. After all that had happened to Tiana, she still trusted him to make love to her. He smiled down at the girl who was sleeping contently with a small smile on her face. Alex was about to join her in sleep once again when his phone rang. Tiana stirred and opened her eyes slightly to see her boyfriend. 'Alex?'

Alex gave her a warm smile. 'Sleep my love.' Tiana gave him another smile before she did just that and went back to sleep. Alex grabbed his phone to read the text and turn it off so Tiana wouldn't be bothered again. He read the text and almost had a heart attack at the words.

**Alex Rider, you have ten minutes to break Tiana's heart completely. She is to never recover from this or know about this message. If you do not do this, I will kill here where she sleeps.**

(End Flashback)

Meanwhile, while Alex was thinking about that, Tiana was having her own flashback.

(Flashback)

Tiana woke up and it took her a moment to realize what was missing. Alex. She got up and put on the black robe near her. Tiana walked around the house looking for Alex. She was beginning to worry when she heard a moan from the door in front of her. She opened it and was shocked at the sight before her. Alex was in bed with one of her maids. Tiana slammed the door and went back to her room. She couldn't believe Alex would do this to her! Although with her past experience it shouldn't surprise her. She should have never trusted-

Just then the teen in question came in the room. 'Tiana I-'Tiana opened her eyes which had been closed and Alex looked in concern at her eyes which looked dead. Tiana pointed to the door with a clear message. Get out. Alex was about to try again but stopped when Tiana spoke, her voice hollow.

'Just go Alex.' Alex looked down to the floor while he grabbed his phone and his clothes. He got dressed before leaving the house. Tiana fired the maid later that same day while she had the other maids clean up from the house party that had been thrown. For the rest of the day she didn't eat and didn't sleep.

She just sat on her bed, motionless, while silent tears made their way down her face. The same line was being repeated in her head, spoken by Alex. 'I'll always be there for you. I love you.' Just before Tiana slipped into sleep that night, she whispered one word. 'Liar.'

(End flashback)

Tiana stared at Alex in the car who was still trying to find a way to explain. Finally he sighed and took out his phone. Tiana saw that it was the same one that he had on that night a year ago. Alex flipped to the text from that day. He was about to hand it to Tiana when the screen separating the front and back of the car was lowered and Ash stuck his head back. 'Two minutes away you two. Get ready because as soon as you exit this car, you are in love.'

Tiana felt a slight sadness at the thought of how she used to be in love with Alex for real, but then scolded herself and ended her sadness. The screen went back up and the two teens were in privacy once again. 'I'll show you later.' Tiana nodded her head at Alex's words.

'Alex, I don't know what you were about to show me and frankly I doubt it would have made things any better. But what I said before still stands. If you touch me for any other reason besides public appearances, I will hurt you.' Tiana turned away and the rest of the drive to the event was silent.

When they arrived two minutes later as Ash had said, the first one to get out was Ash. He went over to Alex's door to let him out. As Alex stepped out of the car both teens heard him mutter 'Show time.' They nodded slightly and Alex got out of the car. Everyone looked at him wondering if they had seen him before and who he was with. Some of the girls there hoping he wasn't with anyone. Alex went over to the other side of the car and opened the door before placing a smile on his face and helping Tiana out of the car, a smile on her own face as well. They walked towards the carpet with everyone watching as they stood on the carpet for a few pictures.

Tiana went to go find her seat while Alex and Ash went off to talk for a minute. Ash looked down at his godson. 'Alex why is Tiana mad at you?' Alex looked away from his godfather. He knew Ash would ask that again eventually but here! He never expected him to ask that here. Alex finally looked back up at his godfather.

'It's nothing. It won't interfere with the mission I promise.' Ash rolled his eyes at that statement and sighed before looking back down at Alex.

'I already know this won't interfere with the mission. The pictures Blunt is using for blackmail are too important to Tiana. I'm more concerned about you here Alex.' Alex looked up in surprise at Ash.

'Wait, what's in the folder?' Ash looked slightly surprised at this. He thought Blunt and Jones would have told him. Then again it's not like they were his or they had to blackmail him or anything so maybe that's why.

'In the folder are pictures of Tiana's kids. She has twins.' Ash looked in fright as Alex turned pale and looked like he was about to faint. He spoke in a whisper and staggered back a bit before holding onto Ash to steady himself.

'How old are they?' Ash still looked concerned and was debating weather or not he should tell Alex what he wanted to know. But the look in his eyes was so desperate he figured he better or else Alex would find out by any means necessary.

'Three months now.' Alex couldn't believe it. Three months old plus nine months of carrying would mean Tiana would have been pregnant a year ago. And a year ago, Tiana was with… Alex was so close to fainting when he realized what all this meant.

Ash chuckled. 'wow Alex the last time I saw a person act the way you are was when they found out a girl had kids and he was the-' Ash stopped. His eyes widened. He looked down at Alex. 'You didn't.' Alex looked away from Ash when he answered.

'I did. I think I got Tiana pregnant.' Ash looked like a fish out if water with the way his mouth would open then close then open again repeatedly. Alex was pink in the face as Ash connected the dots.

'You couldn't have gotten her pregnant! For that you'd have to sleep with her!' Alex turned slightly darker as he sighed and explained what had happened. When he was done Ash took a deep breath then plucked Alex in the nose.

'Ow! What was that for!?' Ash repeated his actions without giving answer. After a minute he finally answered his godson.

'She's an assassin Alex! She can take care of anyone who tries to hurt her! What the hell made you think she couldn't handle it!?'

'I didn't know she was an assassin back then! I thought she was normal!' Both boys felt someone hit them in the backs of their heads and turned to see Tiana standing there glaring at them both with a scowl on her face.

'You wanna say that any louder? Now come on it's about to start!' She started to walk away and Ash and Alex followed her. Alex walked up next to her and spoke in a whisper when they were near the outskirts of the crowd.

'Tiana about that night I-'Tiana stopped walking and both boys were so surprised they walked past her before turning back to her. She had her eyes closed and when they opened they were emotionless and neither Ash nor Alex could tell what was going on in her mind. She took a deep breath before speaking and her voice was also emotionless.

'We will talk about it later. Not here not now. Come on let's just get this over with so we can go home.' Tiana went over to Alex and linked their arms. Both wore smiles as they walked in and so did Ash as he walked behind them. They took their seats and waited for the event to begin.


End file.
